PROFE ME VUELVES LOCA
by claro de luna92
Summary: Bella consigue entrar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo EE.UU.Todo parece ir de color de rosas hasta que un arrogante y egocentrico profesor se cruza en su camino.Sus destinos se veran enlazados por un pasado tormentoso.¿hot?
1. El comienzo

Las clases habían comenzado.

Había ingresado en una de las universidades mas importantes, de todo Estados Unidos. Por fin recogía los frutos de su constancia ó más bien de hacerle la pelota a los profesores para que le subieran la nota media.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ella una chica distraída, que siempre vivía pensando en aventuras, mirando por la ventana esperando que algo increíble sucediera. Como si su vida no fuera lo suficiente increíble. Enérgica ante cualquier reto.

Era egocéntrica, orgullosa, y muy vanidosa, que linda sensación la de sentirse deseada, que los demás se peleen por salir contigo. No podía evitarlo, toda su vida había sido así y con seguridad lo seguiría siendo, nunca conoció chico que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos. Pero sin ser consciente de ello su vida daría un cambio radical. Ya no sería la que siempre se quedaría con el tío buenorro que pasara frente a sus morros, ni la que con solo chascar los dedos tendría a un centenar de tíos babeándole el trasero como perros en celo ,ni la más criticada por las envidiosas y arpías de sus amigas ,no, ya no sería más esa chica una nueva etapa se habría ante sus ojos y todo aquello quedaría atrás. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza como proyectiles disparados a los puntos más vulnerables…

¿estaría preparada para lo que venia?, tal vez… ¿tenia lo suficiente? Podría ser… mil y una preguntas azotaban la joven mente, agobiada se encamino a su futuro y se encomendó a los dioses, quizá de esa forma esas interrogantes la dejarían en paz por un momento. "No puedo tener miedo, nunca lo e tenido… y no empezare ahora". Después de recorrer unos treinta minutos en su flamante deportivo, aparcó frente a la universidad. Respiró profundamente y camino con paso decidido al edificio.

Bella.

Todo va salir bien, todo va a ser como siempre, no voy a tener ningún problema en adaptarme y conoceré nuevos amigos, además no se por que estoy nerviosa, si yo por donde quiera que voy hago estragos.

Me fijé en la gente que entraba y salía de la universidad. Perfecto, no había ningún tipo pasable…todos tenían pinta de pajeros, y el cutis lleno de granos,¿pero de que me extrañaba? si allí solo iban los empollones y los enchufados como yo, además no había ido a ligar si no a sacarme un futuro de provecho como solía repetirme mi madre hasta la saciedad todas las puñeteras mañanas.

Crucé la salita atiborrada de gente.

Un grupito de varios borreguitos sin destetar comenzó a seguirme a todos lados. Todos eran horripilantes y tenían pinta de mandriles sin civilizar, el más alto parecía una gallina escuálida y desplumada, aunque en fealdad lo superaba uno de metro y medio que me recordaba a la hormiga atómica…

¡DONDE HABIA IDO A PARAR! ¿Al concurso de miss feos?


	2. ¿Alucinaciones?

A mano derecha se encontraba la recepción en la cual una mujer de poco mas de 20 años discutía con la administradora o debería decir administrador ya que tenia un pedazo mostacho que ni con un kilo de cera desaparecía .

Todo el lugar desprendía un aire de majestuosidad…el suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta de color crema que daba calidez ala estancia en medio había una fuente imitando el patrón barroco, a ambos laterales de la fuente se encontraban dos escaleras que daban a la parte superior del edificio eran de color caoba talladas con formas asimétricas y al lado de recepción se encontraba una puerta donde un titulo rezaba biblioteca...lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los dos grandes ventanales como los ojos de un búho que se expandían por todo el piso superior en inferior dando luminosidad a la sala.

Me acerque a recepción donde la mujer aun seguía discutiendo con "el" recepcionista, era bastante llamativa rubia con el pelo lacio cayéndole en cascada y tenia un buen cuerpo, aún así nada comparado con mi físico .El grupo de besuguines me seguía de un lado para daba un paso a la derecha ellos como autómatas daban un paso hacia la derecha y si lo daba hacia lo izquierda lo mismo. Esperé y esperé hasta que la absurda rubita que discutía con la recepcionista me dejó vía libre. Con toda la mala ostia heredara de mi padre llegué a la ventanita de recepción ya hasta las santas narices de que estuvieran siguiéndome cuatro gilipollas de un lado para otro.¡como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que mirar como bamboleaba el trasero! bin,ban,bin,ban.

La señora si se le puede llamar así, a una mujer que parecía un hombre travestido me habló con una voz monótona y cargada de aburrimiento.  
-buenos días señorita mi nombre es carlota ¿desea algo?-dijo sin mirarme apenas y soltando un pedo vacuno de esos que no suenan pero que huelen que te cagas, pero lo peor fue que encima se puso a olfatearlo disimuladamente como si fuera uno de los mejores manjares…

-Dos cosas muy simples la primera -le dije tajante y de forma altanera .Las flatulencias que tengas te las aguanta en mi presencia-Vale a veces podía ser un tanto grosera.¿Pero que menos que un poquito de decencia y respeto?¡Es más!Había estado muy suavecita en comparación como podía llegar a ser.  
La mujer se quedo con la boca abierta(que por cierto estaba plagada de empastes y tenía los dientes llenos de sarro) como si hubiera visto a Casper en persona ,sin capaz de articular palabra posible.

-y la segunda vengo ha hacer la carrera de empresariales y me gustaría saber cual es mi aula ¿es tan amable de decírmela? le dije con tonito impertinente  
-si claro…su apellido.-dijo la mujer no muy locuazmente  
-Isabela Swan  
-Muy bien señorita Isabella su aula es la numero 15 en la planta de este horario para saber sus clases y este plano para saber las aulas en las que le toca .Después de haberme despachado siguió mirando una de esas revistas en las que pillan a los famosos infragantis.

Subí las escaleras patrullada por mis escoltas personales los chimpancés de culo pelado, y me encontré con un gran hall donde habían varios estudiantes, nada mas verme estos se pusieron a silbarme(como era de esperar) y claro como no a alabarme.

En el hall había una exposición de pintura abstracta si se le puede llamar de esa forma a dos garabatos ,lo más curioso es que uno de los cuadros decía así "puesta de sol en Londres"¡Y una mierda! el dibujito más bien tenia pinta de haber sido el papel higiénico de un tío al que le había entrado una cagalera del copón.

Inspeccione tramo a tramo toda la planta de arriba aunque claro con mi sentido de la orientación antes me encontraría el aula a mí que yo a ella, es más una vez me perdí en unos grandes almacenes y hasta que no me encontró una dependienta vagué perdida de un lado para otro como a un pobre animalito al que lo sacan de su há entonces odio los espacios grandes y a los hombres peludos aunque claro eso no biene a cuento...

No me lo puedo creer aun ¡Que me diera de bruces con la misma puerta! y no lo digo literalmente ,resulta que iba mirando el horario distraídamente y cuando alcé la cabeza para ver por donde estaba me comí la puerta en la que rezaba un cartelito aula conmigo misma por ser tan torpe le solté un puñetazo a la puerta(ni que las puertas sintieran)con tan mala suerte de que calculé mal mi fuerza y me hicé polvo la mano.

Atontada por el porrazo que me acababa de soltar y el dolor en la mano, entré como Pedro por su casa interrumpiendo la clase. Me fijé en las gradas donde decenas de ojos se posaron sobre mi ,ó debería decir sobre mi tenían pintas de pardillos y un sentido del gusto pésimo.¿Donde se había visto que el rojo y el rosa convinasen en armonia?

me encaminé hacia las gradas acompañada por un agudo pinchazo en la frente que cada vez se hacía mas y más tendría un chichón igual de grande que la copa de un pino.

Y entonces lo vi…al ser más perfecto del mundo escrutándome con el ceño fruncido.

Definitivamente el porrazo había echo que tuviera alucinaciones…

_____________________________________

**muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios,de verdad,no pensaba tener más que uno ó dos y me encuentro con 10! de verda gracias de todo ¡corazón!espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente cápí.=)**


End file.
